


Numbed

by zitacica



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Evil Jongin, Evil Kyungsoo, Humor, M/M, Poor Chanbaek, but only slightly - Freeform, everyone dies, it doesn't last, so oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zitacica/pseuds/zitacica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo dies and meets Jongin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numbed

Kyungsoo’s life ended when he decided to finally leave his room for the first time since summer began. And he has no problem with blaming Chanyeol for his death. Kyungsoo was starting to run out of food and he ignored it for a while because he had enough ramen but now, now he has only one more box of ramen left and Chanyeol decided to go on a date with his boyfriend; leaving Kyungsoo to die of starvation. Unfortunately that’s not how Kyungsoo ended up dying (he would have prefered it honestly).

Kyungsoo squinted as the harsh sunlight hit his eyes. _Hiiisssss._ He shoved his hands into his pockets and sped walked to the closest supermarket. _I need a car._ (It was like the heavens heard his thoughts because he did get a car. Just not in the way he thought he would.) His phone buzzed and he quickly pulled it out, checking the message.

**Shityeol ;))))) : I’m staying over at Baek’s house so don’t wait up.**

**Me: BITch yOU LEft me WIThouT FOOoood**

**Shityeol ;))))) : Oops sorry**

Kyungsoo saw someone jog across the street from the corner of his eye and crosses, following the person, still furiously texting his roommate. And then it happened. He glanced up slightly, feeling someone’s gaze on him, and tilted his head. A guy with an amazing jawline was standing at the other end of the street but Kyungsoo was quick to spot the blood stain on the middle of the guy’s shirt. His eyes widened and he moved his foot to take a step towards the guy and then bam. He felt like he was flying through the air and his ribs ached so bad. And then his body hit the concrete, his head not far behind.

Everything went dark.

He vaguely heard talking. A lot of talking. It felt like someone was shaking him but he didn’t feel like he was moving. Then the sirens came and the sound was so loud, it felt like someone was repeatedly stabbing his brain. Every time he breathed, his chest hurt so bad, he really wanted to stop breathing just so the pain would stop. He slowly blinked his eyes open, and wondered if someone was pouring something on him because he felt some kind of liquid slowly sliding down the sides of his face. His vision was blurry but he could see the outline of feet, people and cars. He also saw blinking lights in the corner of his eye but felt too weak, too dead, to move his head. His vision slowly cleared up more and the muffled voices became slightly more clear.

“...hit…he just stopped...i was speeding...sorry…”

He moved his eyes around slightly, seeing many people gathered around, some crying, some looked like they were going be sick. But he focused on one person. The guy. The amazing jawline with the blood stained shirt. The guy raised an eyebrow. Kyungsoo found it harder to breathe. The guy’s lips slowly upturned. Kyungsoo felt tears in his eyes and he struggled to take in a breath. The guy smiled, teeth and all. Kyungsoo stopped breathing.

And then he was standing. His vision and hearing was clear. His ribs no longer hurt. Kyungsoo wasn’t stupid though, he quickly realized where he was. At the scene of his death. He was standing on the sidewalk, watching as the paramedics frantically tried to revive him. He felt his stomach lurch, like when he rode a rollercoaster, every time they pushed onto his chest.

“That was kinda my fault.”

Kyungsoo spun around, his fist in the air as he tried to punch whoever spoke. Just a few inches out of reach was the guy. Kyungsoo stood up straight, noticing how much taller the guy was, and pointed his finger at his face. The guy crossed his eyes slightly to look at the finger,

“YOU! This is your fault. I saw the blood and froze and got hit by a car.”

“Actually,” the guy shrugged. “You were walking really slow because you were more worried about what was on your phone. This should be a lesson to you.”

Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes in anger. “Are you younger than me? You don’t talk to your elders that way. Don’t you have any manners?”

The guy raised an eyebrow. “Actually, I’ve been dead for about 50 years.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened. _Omg omg omg a ghost. Wait...I’M DEAD! I ACTUALLY DIED!_ Kyungsoo fell to his knees and his chest heaved, as if he was out of breath. He placed a hand over his heart and he panicked even more when he felt no heartbeat.

“Oh God. What am I gonna do? What about Chan? Who’s gonna be his roommate now? He’s gonna be devastated.”

The guy stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do. He played with the sleeves of his jacket, bouncing on the toes of his feet. He glanced around, even though he knew no one would see the breakdown. Kyungsoo slowly got worse when the guy spoke up.

“Jongin.”

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrowed together. “What?”

The guy rolled his eyes. “My name is Jongin. What’s yours?”

Kyungsoo’s mouth formed an ‘o’ and he nodded. “Right. I’m Kyungsoo.”

They awkwardly stared at each other for awhile before Jongin held out his hand. Kyungsoo nodded gratefully and grabbed it, letting Jongin pull him up. Jongin glanced over Kyungsoo’s shoulder before smiling at the shorter boy.

“Don’t worry, being dead isn’t that bad.”

Jongin, who was still holding Kyungsoo’s hand, pulled him slowly away from the scene. Kyungsoo didn’t question Jongin, letting the older guy pull him along. They passed by many buildings, even the supermarket before Kyungsoo recognized where they were.

“Wait,” Jongin paused and looked over to Kyungsoo. “This is the way to Chan’s boyfriend’s house.”

Jongin licked his lips. “Really? My like great nephew lives around here. I like fucking with him once in awhile.”

Kyungsoo snorted. “You seem like the type to do that.”

Jongin smirked. “Hey now, don’t be so judgey. It’s hilarious watching people freak out.”

“What’s the great nephew’s name?”

“Baekhyun. He’s such a little shit.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t believe it. _Holy shit. What are the odds that Chan is dating Jongin’s great nephew? They don’t even look alike. Maybe their jawlines? Nah._

“Kyung?”

Kyungsoo blinked a few times, clearing his thoughts. He looked over to Jongin. The guy had his eyebrow raised _(does he ever lower them?)_.

“So Chan, my roommate or former roommate, I guess, his boyfriend’s name is Byun Baekhyun.”

Jongin’s eyebrows fell and so did his jaw. _Well that answers that question._

“Soooo…..same Baekhyun then?”

Jongin closed his mouth and nodded. Kyungsoo nodded and looked away from his ~~beautiful~~ face. Jongin squeezed his hand slightly which reminded him that they were still holding hands.

“Oh, well.” Kyungsoo turned back to Jongin when he finally started speaking again. “I was planning to take you to Baek’s house so we can mess with him to make you feel better.”

Kyungsoo didn’t know what came over him suddenly. Maybe it was because death wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be, maybe it was because a hot ghost was holding his hand. Kyungsoo smiled brightly at Jongin, surprising him and himself, before bursting into a full on sprint towards Baek’s house, dragging Jongin behind him. Kyungsoo felt laughter bubbling up in his chest and at one glance at Jongin’s surprised look, Kyungsoo let the laughter leave him. He could faintly hear Jongin chuckling slightly behind him. Without even hesitating, keeping in mind that he’s a ghost, he ran through multiple people, laughing more at the weird sensation it brings to his stomach. In his excitement he almost passed Baekhyun’s house but quickly took a sharp right, straight through Baek’s mailbox and stopped right in front of the door. Jongin didn’t stop however and walked right through the front door, dragging Kyungsoo with him.

Kyungsoo was greeted with the sight of Chanyeol and Baekhyun furiously playing Mario Kart. Kyungsoo was hurt for a second because he was _dead,_ why were they so happy and energetic? Kyungsoo calmed himself, remembering that they might have called his family not his roommate. His mom or dad would most likely be calling Chan soon,

“This is perfect.”

Kyungsoo glanced over at Jongin for a second before returning his sight to his friends. “How?”

“Chanyeol most likely doesn’t know you’re dead which means we can fuck with him now. When he does find out you’re dead, he’ll most likely assume his dead friend is messing with him.”

Kyungsoo frowned slightly. “Isn’t that kinda fucked up?”

Jongin shrugged slightly. “Not really because it really is you fucking with him, not some random dude.”

Kyungsoo shrugged, it sounded fine. “So how do I do this?”

Jongin’s smile looked borderline crazy and it made a shiver run down Kyungsoo’s spine.

“You know how in movies they’re always like ‘concentrate on moving the object’? Well for this don’t concentrate. Don’t even hesitate. Basically just do it how you would when you were alive.”

Kyungsoo nodded. _Sounds simple enough._

He walked over to the outlet that had Baekhyun’s wii plugged into and without thinking, he grabbed onto the plug and pulled it out. He watched as the tv turned blue and the two boys were deadly quiet.

“Baek, what the hell?” Chanyeol whined. “I was about to win.”

Baekhyun scoffed and turned to Chanyeol, “Would you please explain to me how I could’ve done that when I was next to you this entire time?”

Kyungsoo smiled at the familiar bickering, wishing he could really be here to enjoy it. He turned to Jongin only to see the boy already looking at him with narrowed eyes, his lips set in a firm line. Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side slightly. Jongin continued to look at him before turning his gaze elsewhere, a sinister smirk starting to form. Kyungsoo tried to suppress another shiver. Unintentionally, his gaze settled onto the blood stain. He swore that the stain was slightly more dry before but now it looks like as if Jongin was just recently stabbed. Before Kyungsoo was able to say anything, Jongin crossed the room towards a coffee table between the boys and the tv. There was a vase with a few flowers, their phones, a book and the tv remote on top of it. Kyungsoo watched Jongin’s eyes scan the small table. Jongin’s hand shot out like a snake, grabbing the vase and throwing it at the floor. Kyungsoo’s mouth opened as he watched the vase fragments sprinkle across the room. Chan and Baek were quick to lift their arms to shield their faces. There was a puddle under the coffee table, the water from the vase slowly slid across the floor, flowing under the sofa and even slightly past it. Baekhyun slowly lowered his arms, cautiously resting a hand on Chanyeol’s bicep. The taller boy also lowered his arms, looking at Baekhyun with wide, horror filled eyes.

Kyungsoo’s gaze snapped to Jongin when the handsome boy let out a few deep chuckles. Kyungsoo felt rage slowly build up inside of him, his fists clenching and unclenching,

“Hey!” Jongin’s face went blank in a second as he looked up at Kyungsoo. _Is he crazy or something?_ “What the hell was that?”

“What?” Jongin shrugged. “I told you that we’d be messing with them.”

Kyungsoo rushed forward and grabbed the front of Jongin’s shirt. He flinched when he felt something wet on his hand and looked down, realizing he grabbed the bloody part of Jongin’s shirt. Jongin smiled, a full grin and Kyungsoo swore that he saw blood leaking from between each tooth.

“What’s wrong, babe? I thought this was what we were gonna do.” Jongin’s grin didn’t even waver, in fact, it only grew wider.

Kyungsoo pushed Jongin away and turned towards his friends. He ran a hand through his hair and nervously bounced on his toes. He felt Jongin’s strong gaze at the back of his head. _Fuck fuck fuck I fucked up big time._ Kyungsoo watched his friends shakily pick up visible pieces of glass. Jongin’s large hand slowly came to rest upon Kyungsoo’s shoulders and if he still had a heartbeat, it would be erratic. Kyungsoo felt a shiver go down his spine as Jongin leaned in close to his ear, his hot breath against it.

“Just do what I do.”

Jongin’s hand wrapped around Kyungsoo’s throat, his thumb rubbing his adam’s apple softly. Kyungsoo closed his eyes, loving, craving the feeling of Jongin’s hands touching his skin.

“You’ll listen to me, right Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo nodded, not really aware of Jongin’s words. The peace was quickly broken when Jongin’s hand squeezed around Kyungsoo’s throat like a snake. Kyungsoo didn’t know why he couldn’t breathe. He was dead. So why did it feel like his chest was on fire? Jongin started squeezing harder, not wavering his grip in the slightest, no matter how hard or frantically Kyungsoo pounded his fists into his arm.

Then suddenly, Jongin released his neck, right before Kyungsoo’s vision turned completely black. Like a switch, Kyungsoo felt relief and _anger._ He felt cold and so, so angry. As if he wasn’t in control of his body, he stepped forward. His eyes dull, lost of any of the life that was left. He slowly walked forward and watched his alive, _so alive,_ friends clean up Jongin’s mess. His fingers twitched the closer he got and he felt his lips slowly turn up into a horrifyingly, evil grin.

Kyungsoo stopped in front of Baekhyun. He watched his friend, watched him try to calm himself. His fingers kept twitching and Kyungsoo could’ve sworn that his vision started losing color. Everything looked black and white. His hand slowly moved forward, closer to Baekhyun, closer to his neck. He glanced to the side to see Jongin doing the same with Chanyeol. Jongin glanced at him, sensing a slight hesitation.

“Just let go.” And when Jongin gave him that sick, twisted smile, Kyungsoo felt every little bit of humanity leave him.

He only felt the warm skin of Baekhyun’s neck and the hard jabs to his arm as Baekhyun struggled to breathe.

He felt numbed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this took a dark turn. It wasn't supposed to .-.


End file.
